A
|-| Big A= |-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie. "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, and Spencer. Role "A" plays the role of the series' main antagonist. "A" seemingly knows the Liars' every move and finds a way to use it against them when needed. "A" makes appearances dressed in black hoodie in order to conceal their identity, though Big "A" has worn various other disguises including a red coat and a black veil. The original "A" also wore a black leather jacket during early episodes of Season 1. Series Season 1 Season 2 UnmAsked Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A". She claims that she became "A" because of the Liars stealing Hanna from her. She is pushed off of a cliff, but survives, and is admitted to Radley Sanitarium, where she takes up a partnership with a woman in a red coat, who begins a team of "A's". Season 3 Season 4 Bring Down the Hoe A blonde haired figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment listening in on Aria and Ezra. She turns around and we see that it is CeCe Drake, further proving CeCe to be a member of the "A-Team". Season 5 In "EscApe From New York", Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. In "Miss Me x 100", "A" makes a return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. In "Run, Ali, Run", The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, "A" can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents, while wearing her now infamous black veil funeral costume. In "The Silence of E. Lamb", Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. In "Over a Barrel", "A" goes into Holbrook's office and takes out the butterscotch from his desk while typing in his password. The password is correct and "A" goes to work. Identity Throughout the series, there have been two "A's" and various members of the A-Team, who also act as "A". Only three of these people have been unmasked so far, though various people were revealed to have been "A" while under blackmail. "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was an original A-Team member and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." Identities *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Shana Fring Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *Big A (Leader) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Season 4 *Big A (Leader) Season 5 *Big A *Melissa Hastings Unofficial A's |-| Lucas= |-| Melissa= |-| Darren= People who have used the identity of "A" before or been blackmailed by "A" to do activities but weren't official members of the A-Team. *Lucas Gottesman was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. *Melissa Hastings was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was the second Queen of Hearts. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2. The only thing she did not do was give Emily a massage and it possibly wasn't her in the greenhouse. Toby Cavanaugh *Buried the Queen of Hearts mask. *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Lucas Gottesman *Set fire to the shed. *Gave Emily a massage. Darren Wilden *Was the second Queen of Hearts. Notes *It is highly speculated by fans that the A-Team consists of The Black Widow and the Beach Hottie. *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden, however, it now appears she only has one helper or either works alone. *Ezra Fitz and Mona Vanderwaal were "A" in "Shadow Play", due to the fact that that is how Spencer saw them. *Despite also being the first "A" to be revealed, Mona was also the first member of the A-Team to be revealed. *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Lucas and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. *It has yet to be confirmed if Shana was ever on The A-Team or if she was a completely separate entity working against the girls. Although, it can be established that Shana was not a part of the team during the third season due to the fact that "A" broke into the costume shop after Shana had left. Shana most likely joined near the Lodge fire. *It is also unconfirmed if CeCe was on the A-Team as well. *It can be assumed that since Big A wore the Red Coat during the first half of Season 3 that Shana and/or CeCe were the ones doing the work. Quotes Gallery |-|Mona= AIn2x25.png MonasA.png MonaAsA.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png MonaA3x12.png |-|Toby= Toby-betrayer-pll.jpg TobyIsA.jpg |-|Spencer= Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png |-|Shana= ShanaATeam.png ShanaFringATeam.png ShanaFATeam.png ShanaDead.png |-|Big A= RedCoatt.png A-4x06.png AIn2x18.png AIn4x18.png A4x182.png A5x09.png |-|Mona's Killer= AliA5x12.png AliA5x122.png Navigational de:A Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:TV show character Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:A Team Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Killers Category:Villains